galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
First Journeys - Chapter Rewrite Progress Pt 1
Chapter 1 – Longnight Once again the long winter period, we call Longnight here on Nilfeheim, the second planet in the Solken system had our world firm in its grip. The ice of the poles was steadily expanding and eventually cover almost the entire world spanning ocean. Our teacher explained that these unusual conditions were caused by our second sun, a brown dwarf ; or as some Union scholars argued a failed sun and thus a planet. We on Nilfeheim called it Fafner , named after one of the Jötnar , the ice giants of our Norse mythology. Whenever our solar system reached a certain constellation, our planet was pulled into a period of winter, that could last up to seven years. It was said by the same experts, that his so called variable orbit our planet described, would eventually lead to the destruction of Nilfeheim, an event though many million years in the future. Still this was a beloved fact by every Neo Viking , the promised firey doom of our home world was seen as a symbolic Ragnarök and a mythical parallel to the doomsday our gods, the Aseir would have to face.When it came to things like that we were known to a have a fatalistic, destructive view of life and the Universe. Today I would celebrate the seventeenth anniversary of my naming day. So much had happened in the years past, that made me wonder what life and the Norns spinning the thread of fate had in store for me. In a year from now, I planned to leave Nilfeheim and join the United Stars Navy and see if I could not make true my desire to become a Star ship Captain . It was very early in the morning, as I stood on our North tower , looking over the turqois churning waves of the ocean, many thick and large ice floes bobbed on the waves and in due time they would join and form a solid surface that stretched from Mount Muspleheim far up north all the way to Bifrost island and to the edges of the Uhim grounds . The wind was bitter cold and tugged on my Fangsnapper coat with firm relentlessness. Just below me was the room I had grew up in, and all the way down right across the door to this tower were the kitchen facilities and Midril's realm. I suddenly wondered if she already has some fresh bread ready. That she was up already and busy preparing breakfast for the entire burg , there was no doubt. Many things had changed on Ragnarsson Rock , but some had remained unchanged. Midril and her kitchen were one of these things. To me it felt almost like yesterday when I fought the wild Fangsnapper in her kitchen, or receive the beatings and humiliations form the heavy hand of my father. My gloved fist clenched around the pommel of Mjördaren , the sword my grandfather had left me. My grandfather Erik Gustav lord and Clan chief of the Ragnarsson clan ; the representative of Nilfeheim had been murdered. His death had been part of a plot conceived by an Off World company seeking to gain the planet for their client, a large Seafood Company. While the actual Union Police investigation was still ongoing, they did keep us informed about the progress. Alyskan Seafood had hired a so called Solution Provider to gain possession of Nilfeheim. Unbeknownst to most of us, our planet was a treasure trove full of aquatic life and clean water. Not to mention untapped riches in minerals and metals. However we, the stubborn inward looking Neo Vikings were in the way. So they planned to start a clan war . Something that happened many times before, but this time with modern weapons. They were aided by the greed and the misguided ambitions of my step mother, Gretel Olafson . The whole plot culminated in a planetary attack as the corporations plans were unravelling and they wanted to eliminate any possible evidence. A pirate hired by them attempted to drop a Planetary Incendiary bomb on Nilfeheim. With the help of my friends we were able to stop the attack, virtually in the very last moment. We paid a very high price as my friend Astrid Mossberg had lost her life while extinguishing a fire in the engine room of my space born submarine, the Poseidon . The boat was so heavily damaged it was not repaired but it had been cast in a block of transparent Duranium and now sat on a base of Duro-Crete in the former Aseir Park of Halstaad Fjord . The Aseir Park was now known as Astrid Mossberg Park . It was intended to remind everyone how close Nilfeheim came to be completely destroyed. The street passing Astrid Mossberg Park once called Siegfried lane was now named Erik Gustav Ragnarsson Lane and I was told a statue of him was ordered and would be placed before the entrance of the space port. Alyskan Seafood's board of directors had been arrested and and awaited trial. My Grandfather's lawyer Mr. Silverzweig had, so he told me filed for a civil law suit against the Mega Corporation as well. The ice cold wind was biting into my face, but I was not just ready to go down the stairs and officially begin my day. It was a Viking thing to face the weather and stand brooding somewhere up high and gaze across the oceans of Nilfeheim, in that regard I knew, I was no different to any Norse or to any Olafson or Ragnarsson. I took the Nubhir wolf mask I held in my left and pulled the hood like thing over my head and face. A beautiful and fierce piece of fur made from the head of a Nuhbir wolf . It had been a gift from Elena my half sister, she had made it herself and given it to me only yesterday as sort of an early Naming day gift. Cold masks and face covers were essential on Nilfeheim, especially when the temperatures dropped below thirty degrees on the old C scale . Some fishers, Nubhir and Fangsnapper herders down at Isen wore them all the time, and often used modern heated masks bought at Silverhawk's Emporium , but real Neo Vikings , those who belonged to the old clans only used the traditional fur masks, the women of Nilfeheim made from the cured pelts of Fangsnappers or Nubhir wolfs . These masks transformed men into almost mystical looking man shaped beasts and there were many stories of the pirate days of old when our forefathers raided other colonies and even ships; of the horror and fear they caused dressed and disguised like this with helmets, fur capes, blasters, swords and axes. Every Viking boy and I had been no exception often dreamed about the pirate days and hoped they too would get a real fur mask at Yuletide . Of course I had never received any gifts at all while I grew up, but this too had changed. I was certain there wasn't a more regal and fierce looking wolf mask for sale or made anywhere than the one Elena made for me. The thing almost instantly warmed my face and once again my gaze found the horizon to the south. Far beyond that horizon were the Uhim grounds , a region of ocean that never froze over. Somewhere down there was the Sleep Mountain of my huge white friend, the sentient Tyranno Fin . I had spent a lot of time the last few month with Tyr riding on his back seeing or rather feeling a world completely unknown to the Nilfeheim Norse . As little variety Nilfeheim showed on its surface, it was rich of breathtaking areas below the surface of its ocean. Tyr was the largest Tyranno Fin in our Oceans, a huge white being sentient and alive long before even the first settlers arrived. Tyr had vast Psionic abilities and spoke to me telepathically , but now as Longnight had arrived he as most of the other Tyrannos had retreated into their sleep mountains and would spend the cold period in a state of deep hibernation . (rewrite until here) Father had changed, ever since he was no longer under the spell of the Psycho drugs his second wife had administered to him, but I had also learned that he was indeed responsible for the death of my mother and much of the torture he had put me through as this happened before Gretel got a hold of those drugs. I would never forgive him for this, but he tried to amend his ways by treating Elena like a real daughter. Elena was as it turned out, gifted with Psionic powers and Tyr had helped her to discover them. She enjoyed her new role as first daughter greatly and father said she would be the first Female clan chief in Nilfeheim's history and I would have to split my inheritance with her, which was more than alright with me. Elena became as real a Sister to me as if she would have born that way. I loved her very much. I had married Sif in a pompous ceremony 1 the day after Yuletide last year, but it was only a symbolic wedding and she had left with Egill to Pluribus, where she would complete Union school and then go to the University to study Political Sciences. At first she had called me every other day, then every other week and finally she told me that she still liked me, but she had found a woman she wanted to marry after she was a full Union citizen and then her messages became even less frequent. Much had changed on Ragnarsson Rock, our Burg as well. We still had Tanneries and we still manufactured leather the traditional way since it fetched higher prices and the quality so I was told was finer, but the stinking, revolting process was now done by machines and we even had twelve S-10 robots . They didn't mind the smells or the work and worked around the clock. Taking a book out of Brunar Bendixen 's book, the Olafson clan was run much more like a business now and we exported leather , pearls and crab meat. Father still insisted that we hunted for Tyranno's but it was no longer the main focus. Elena so it turned out had a keen sense of business and loved helping active in that clan activity. The Olafson Clan was the first who abolished the class of Low men and those families were raised to the level of Freemen and received fair salaries. It was one late Friday afternoon; father was actually in town drinking with other Clan Chiefs at Hogun's Inn . Even though Carl now lived at the Burg now and trained both Elena and me in Sword and blade fighting, he too was in town today. He had advanced my training to Rapier and Main Gauche and I was fighting with my new sister in the snow covered yard before the High Hall . We wore protective lather but used real steel weapons. Elena was learning fast and fencing with her was great fun. After an extended conversation (back and forth play of the blades) I attempted a successful "attack au fer " meaning I deflected her blade in the opposite direction of her attack and moved in and landed the coup lancé . My blade point sliced a little in the tough leather armor she was wearing and she stepped back curtsied and took of her fencing mask . She caught her breath and smiled." You are becoming a real master, Eric. I would be dead now! You were playing with me the whole time!" Even though it was bitter cold, I felt warm and bowed to her."Don't sell yourself short, dear sister. Your skills improve daily and I doubt there are many fighters on Nilfeheim who would stand a chance against you now." Her face lit up with her charming smile that made her eyes sparkle." There is no one left on Nilfeheim who could best you. Even Carl said that." "Let's go to Midril and see if we can score some hot chocolate ." She agreed and then said as she walked beside me," Besides you are not as handicapped as am ." "I sure didn't notice any handicaps?" She touched her breasts." I am talking about these. They bounce around a lot and it is not very comfortable I tell you. It actually hurts sometimes! I bet you be half as good having a pair of these." "Sometimes I wish I had, but I am sure there has to be some sort of support. I remember Sif telling me something about Bra 's and maybe there is something like that for doing exercises or friend Siegfrieda has a hard leather armor shaped for women.m I ask her if she can spare one or make you one." She kissed me on the cheek."Lucky me, I have a brother that knows more about these things than some girls. " We entered the kitchen and Midril , who had raised Elena like her own, smiled at us warmly. "It is amazing what you two do out there. Everyone coming in telling me about, I bet it got even too cold for you two out there. Go sit down I get Elena some Hot Chocolate and for Eric I make some coffee . If you wait a little I got fresh sweet rolls in the oven as well." She left us alone after she had served the drinks as she was busy to prepare dinner. Many things had changed on the Burg. Midril's kitchen however remained the same and she was the undisputed queen in her own little realm. Elena watched her with a warm smile on her face." I do remember Gudrun my real mother, but she hated me because I reminded her of the things Harkun had done to her. Midril raised me after mother died." I put my hand on hers." When I was at the Pillar Burg and Egill , he or maybe Tyr gave me a glimpse of what it is like to be raped and while I was spared the actual act, to this day it has not left my mind and I can smell Harkin's breath to this day. Don't hate your real mother for it." She turned with her eyes glittering with moisture."I do not hate my mother but she hated me, sometimes I wish she would have been able to tell me otherwise. Harkun is dead and before he died he lived through every crime he committed. " For a while we sat there saying nothing then she said."Come let us go to the space port. A girl's night out. I like to go shopping and I would like to have Freya with me and we can remember the good times we had with Sif, Hedda and Astrid." I sighed." I want to be Freya again so bad, yet I hoped this sickness would leave me! I promised myself to go to the clinic and have it checked out." She got up." I think it is part of what makes you the person you are and I would be sad if you eliminate that part of you somehow. Neither Tyr nor Egill asked you to change. I am sure they would have." I sighed and got up as well." Well one time more could not hurt I guess." Elena smiled." I don't think we are too old for Retro Emo either! Let's go Sister!" Elena was now living in what used to be Gretel's rooms. It was completely re-decorated and Elena did not have hand maidens either. As always I got deeply excited when I shed my male persona and slipped into my female alter ego . I had not done so ever since we left the Bredenberg Burg . Elena also returned to her old looks , with the wild red pig tail wig .She had chosen a skintight black shiny mini-dress with a dangerous plunging laced neckline and a matching black jacket. Her legs encased in black fishnets and high heeled boots." How do I look?" She asked turning once around. "Like a New Age Vampire on the prowls for male victims, the other word that comes to mind has four letter and starts with an S and ends with a T . " "Perfect! That's exactly what I was aiming for! Now it's your turn and don't be jealous we can make you look just as slutty!' "I am not jealous!" "Oh yes you are! Remember I can read minds now. Not very good but yours is very familiar to me." "You know that is illegal. I wish folks would stay out of my mind." "Even me?" "Since you can read minds, you know the answer!" She went to her closet and leaved through her things." To demur, to small, to long…ah just perfect. Try this on!" "You are not serious?" I said looking at the red patent leather dress she held up. Huddled in long hooded fur cloaks with the hoods drawn deep we rushed to the roof hangar and I prayed that no one would spot us. I relaxed as my red Opel flyer was in the air and then I said." I don't think I take of the coat. I can't barley sit down in this." "Oh don't be such a sissy . You look gorgeous and just as slutty as I do." Again I could not fight the feeling and started to enjoy the feeling to be Freya and it was as always as if I stepped out of a cage and into a palace and somehow felt free. It was Friday evening and the Space Port and Shopping mall was very busy. The Space bus had arrived and also the weekend shuttle of the Miners from the mining Colony on Balder . Elena insisted and I did leave the cloak behind. I felt very exposed and kept tugging on the way to short skirt and hoped it would not ride up to far. Yet it was this idea of doing something forbidden, that electrified me to the core. Elena had hooked her arm into mine and we strutted down the main concourse. We weren't the only girls of course. The Space Port was still the meeting point of most women and girls, and on a weekend the more modern minded Neo Viking Families and couples of Halstaad Fjord came here to visit the Virtu Theater or go to have dinner at one of the two fine restaurants that opened at the mall only recently. Groups of miners gave us cat calls and I could not help but enjoy every one of them. Elena leaned closer." See I knew you would get pleasure from this!" "I should not, but I do! " We shopped and while it was perfect, I was reminded of the others and of Astrid who was no longer with us. She nodded."I miss her too, but wherever she is now, I bet she would want us to have fun. " Elena purchased a neat little device called a shape field bra . The sales woman praised it as truly invisible and perfect for sports as well. I had to decline of course as she wanted to fit me one. I had no care in the world and just as we planned to go to the Coffee shop, Elena suddenly cramped her hand around mine, her legs buckled and she fell! The black shiny material of her back had a small burning circle! A woman screamed and I turned and saw Tyr holding the silvery weapon I had seen his mother use. He aimed at me and fired! Category:Fragments - Eric Olafson